Soundproofing Bed Curtains
by JBWillEndSoon
Summary: Hermione meets her complete opposite; a cocky, rebellious, rude and quite possibly insane teen prostitute. And the one thing they have in common? They are helplessly attracted to one an other. SLASH don't like it don't read, your loss.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is about a new girl attendinghogwarts with a dark past and present tbh. She's based on Bessy Buckely. Thanks if you read it and please review if you want more i feel i might have a plot here :) for the first time. Oh and italics mean present thoughts not writng the story because this is the girls book shes writing.

So there I was, outside in the freezing cold. Me my tits and I. And we were soaked.

I remember that first day as vividly as I can the moon, and I do love the moon.

I was standing slight and small affront two humongous wooden doors. At that moment they could of been the gates to hell or the door to my ex boyfriend's, although I'm pretty sure that's the same thing.

Standing near me was a man. I say that but he was the biggest thing I had ever seen. Of course that may be due to my poor childhood and the fact that I never went a zoo, but seriously to me this guy was big. In fact, when we first came to this place I asked him if it was his house. He laughed at me;

'That's a good one, do you know any half giants that can afford a place that holds half the kids in Britain?'

I giggled politely despite my bad mood. That day hadn't been one of my better ones. At that time I was as surly as the next 16 year old, only with my surprising sarcasm and rushed bitterness I had a personality that could be mistaken for that of an 80 year old bachelor. Experiencing a dramatic change of lifestyle didn't make me any more pleasant, but it was a step up from the previous morning;

Now maybe with giants things are different, but people just don't introduce themselves by flapping umbrellas all over the shop and throwing cake everywhere, especially at 3 AM. Of course I was very shocked, and it's understandable that I might have over reacted.

_And I should ask him why he had cake._

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is he had it coming to him when I poked him in the eye with my cricket bat and then threw a lamp at him.

Despite this bad fist impression **on both accounts **the day went fairly smoothly from then on, my huge but misunderstood pal kindly explained to me that I must leave my home and job behind and attend a school with over 3000 stuck up twelve year olds. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he told me we would be doing the whole charmed scene and will learn how to levitate rats and whatnot.

Of course I wasn't having any of this. I mean would you? I thought to myself 'I dunno what steroids this guy is on but I'm not having any this'. What in cracks name made him think (apart from crack itself) that I'd believe him when he told me he came from a magic school?

So i told him straight and I waited for him to try and sell me some knock off sunnys or maybe a bit of weed (one art I'd be happy to dabble in) when suddenly he flipped out his crazy brolly and pointed it at my face.

Well what did you expect me to say? Something intelligent that's what.

'Get that out of my face, I am still holding a bat sir and I am very cunning in my youth'

I must if heard that on a John Wayne film...or porn.

'Now kid, don't panic. I'm just going to perform a simple charm on you. You should be fine once you've calmed down'

The Cornish are terribly patronising. That would explain why I wasn't listening.

_Is that accent actually cornish?_

'Why would you break into my house and try and sell me this? Couldn't this wait until morning?'

'This may startle you…'

'It's a brolly why would it…'

That's when he shot me. It was like something I had never felt before. It wasn't in the world, it wasn't outside it. Almost like when you look in a mirror in a mirror in a mirror, if that makes sense. Which it might if your high.

Now truth be told, I've been around. I have done every drug known to man- from shrooms to speed, ketimin to coke. I have done it all. Now that means i have had ever kind of trip their ever was. Reality is my bitch in other words. But in all my years as user, i had never experienced that feeling. I felt I was an orgasm in a bottle but I felt like I was holding the bottle too, i felt stoned to a point of paralisis. I was comotose with pleasure and it felt so good. I was consciuosly sleeping yet i was moving around, completely aware of the world. It was the most beautiful feeling i had ever expierienced.

Basically I found out what the magical men types do instead of drugs.

And that, and this 'charm' things influence, is what persuaded me to follow him. That giant i mean. In the right state of mind I know things would be different. I know I'd be home right now, and I would have money and maybe a better life. Which is hard with my kind of work, but it's better than what I do now.

So back to the beginning, there I was in front of two huge doors in the pissing rain standing by the BFG himself.

I remember finishing off my cigarette, adjusting my un-supported chest and giving the door a dramatic kick.

If you have ever been stared at by 3000 terrified people then please embrace my pain with yours.

A/N thanks if you read it. Sorry if it can get a little explicit at times. It was written very late so apologies for mistakes and whatnot. Please give me much advice and don't worry flames don't scare me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's the second bit, because I realised the first one wasn't very informative

A/N Here's the second bit, because I realised the first one wasn't very informative. This is not a Dumbledore/other character fic.

Three thousand of them stared at me as I walked into that wretched hall.

At first I thought they were looking at the jolly green giant trailing behind me, but no their eyes were all on me.

Now I've been stared at before, I've had people look at me in disgust; posh ladies would snatch the hems of their dresses away from me as if I was as infectious as a leaper.

But this time it was different; most of those kids looked horrified.

'Why though? I'm not ugly or intimidating. And I'm not even badly dressed. What's wrong with me?' Paranoid thoughts trickled into my mind. I felt as if I was the squealer in a mob or a criminal behind the tinted glass (and in some cases I have been) but of course this was worse, three thousand times worse.

The glaring eyes followed me like an eagle on a mouse, and carried on doing so when Hagrid pointed me to the raised platform where a tall, old man stood smiling slightly behind a bizarre white beard.

At this point I really didn't give a shit anymore. I strolled onto that platform and stood facing the man directly. My expectant brown eyes locked with his lightly intrigued steel ones.

Eventually he broke contact by looking to the door. His smile widened and he said in a calm and kind voice 'Good evening Ms Star. I am Professor Dumbledore the head master. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witches and wizardry, we are very proud to have you with us today. Would you be so kind as to follow me'

Now despite the soothing voice, I noticed he seemed a little rushed, he obviously wanted to get down to business. I gave him big false smile and said in my sauciest of voices 'What? You gonna take me to your leader or the captain?'

_Not my best quirks, but It was a very tiring day._

The man's eyes twinkled and he chuckled with mirth. Then in a fluid way he glided me from that gloomy hall and the staring eyes, and took me into the safety of quiet silence.

I could never tell you why, but I saw a kindness in this man. It was then that I decided to trust him, and that marked him the first man I had ever trusted in my life.

We walked silently through those spooky corridors. My cheap pumps squeaked on the spotless floor. Hogwarts didn't look promising at a glance. It was like an oversized catholic boarding school. Actually it was like an oversized catholic, haunted, boarding school. I could have shit a brick when this bloke floats through a wall and decided to show me the insides of his neck. Unfortunately I didn't shit myself; instead I decided to take Uncle Phil's approach.

'What the fuck is wrong with you? What kind of self respecting ghost goes up to someone and shows them the insides of their neck? Sorry if that's what happens in this area, but I'm new to this and I've had a hard bloody day. Seriously, what made you think I'd want to see that? Why would anyone want to see that? If you want a good icebreaker go on Wikipedia you silly fuck'

I then stared the bewildered phantom down; my eyes locked in his transparent ones, which was hard because I had to avoid focusing on this weird moving portrait behind him.

Finally I realised he was only going to float there like a numskull so I dismissed him with;

'Right, now bugger off you twat and learn some social skills while you're at it'

Well the poor bastard gave an alarmed glance at the rather perplexed headmaster, and floated away.

It was then when I began to feel a little bad.

It wasn't one of my best moments and it was stupid to react the way I did. He was only being friendly and at least someone had communicated without it being part of their job. I suppose the ghost's deed was the last straw and all my emotions, such as my deep confusion and rage at the giant's betrayal, bubbled to the surface and finally I snapped.

However the ghost's feelings being hurt wasn't what was really bothering me. It was the fact that Dumbledore hadn't said a word. I knew he was very angry now and I knew I was in for it. In my old life I would never be able to say anything like that to someone without having the lights knocked out of me. Why would it would be any different at school? In fact at that time I was convinced it would be worse and this man was currently choosing which weapon to torture me with. Maybe they use magic to hurt people here?

After a good twenty seconds of standing I suddenly carried on walking from the scene of the crime and Dumbledore followed suit. We eventually came to a statue, which undoubtedly began to talk and with a word from Dumbledore it slid from our path leading to short staircase leading to a rather posh, large door. We climbed the stairs and entered the room, my heart starting to fill with dread.

Quietly and stealthy as a cat I headed to the nearest chair. I wanted him to speak first but too long had I felt the headmasters' eyes on me; I turned around and looked at him. He seemed curious but not judging and I saw nothing of surprise in those eyes. There was no anger there either, which scared me. I had looked at people with eyes like that before but eyes can lie. They same is always expected and it comes.

'I'm sorry' I said, monotone.

The professor smiled 'I'm sure Nicolas will recover. However you did display some points, I have tried for years to put an end to that trick of his. He gives the first formers terrible nightmares '

'Yes, but I was very bad. And now your going to hurt me aint you?'

The smile faded from the man's face. He looked quite sad now and that comforted me a lot. No one I knew looked that way when I said things like that.

'We don't hurt people in this school it is strictly against the rules. No one hurts another student or member of staff, you will be perfectly safe here Zephyr'

_Well I must say that confused the hell out of me. How do these kids do as their told? My old boss JCQ must be turning in his grave. _

I gave Dumbledore a look of confusion, and finally I asked him what was going to happen to me, I won't go into too much detail because basically it was just too weird. He told me I will have a hat put on my head determining which dorm I sleep in, then he will test my magic with a wand(!) and give me a school bag, uniform and a time table. He then said a strange thing, but something that could of changed my whole life.

'Any questions?'

I looked at him, and smiled. No questions will be needed as they require answers which are not needed. To understand my story you're going to have to learn a truth; I spent the first two months at that school convinced I was high as kite or just generally insane. Reading this you must have found it incredibly strange the way in which I barely reacted to the magic around me despite not believing in it at all before that day. In all honesty however I have gone into a reality for years before, either on drugs or by my own doing. Why would I find this time any different? I spent two months floating by in world that I was convinced was make believe. So thats why I didn't ask him anything else like why am I here? Why have I just found out about magic now? Why can't I go home? Was my mum a freak too? And how high am I right now?

If I did then maybe things would be better now.

A/N will have editing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about the last chapter, it was a bit rough around the edges

A/N Sorry about the last chapter, it was a bit rough around the edges. Anyway in this one I should try and get into it a bit more. This is no longer in the first person for a bit because I want to get everyone else's reactions to her.

The Gryffindor common room was silent that night. As always on the first day of term students had retired early after a tiring day of travelling. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, were sat opposite the fire place discussing the schools newest arrival.

'She's peculiar looking, and did you see the way she was dressed? That tiny skirt and knee eye boots, she looked ridiculous' Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, who both gave her outraged looks.

'Well she may be dressed slightly differently to what we're used to here in the wizarding world but I for one have no complaints' Ron piped up, trying to stifle laughter until he caught Harry's eye.

The boys giggled like the school boys they should be while Hermione sat by giving them filthy looks. Finally the laughter ceased and Hermione muttered coldly

'Are you quite done?'

'Well I'm sorry but you've got to admit she's really attractive' said Harry

Ron joined in 'Yeah, like out of this world attractive. She more beautiful than Fleur and I didn't think that was possible. In fact I think she was better than the Veela…just without that spell they put on you'

Hermione sat there in her seat. She was convinced this new girl was trouble. There was something about her that wasn't quite right. For one thing she looked at least 17 but could just as easily pass for 21. And one underlining issue is, and she would never admit it, was the fact that her two best friends were just drooling over her. She hated it and the last thing she wanted on top of everything was to discuss this girls 'humongous breasts yet tiny physic' as Ron charmingly put it.

'And I'll tell you one thing for free; when she walked past in that tiny tank top I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of a naval piercing' Harry interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

'Yeah, and she wasn't wearing a bra!' exclaimed Ron.

That must have done it for Hermione, something had finally snapped inside her.

'Okay, that's enough!' Hermione's face was bright red by now. 'The new girl is obviously a hoar and she isn't even pretty'

'Err…Hermione' Harry muttered his eyes averted.

'Don't defend her Harry, she's trouble and I know it. Why did Dumbledore bring her here anyway? She's about 5 years older than all the first formers and I think she was on drugs!'

Hermione paused, breathing fast. Her hair stood up in all directions and her skin was still an ugly bright red colour. Hermione couldn't understand why she got so mad, especially at someone she didn't even know. What confused her more though was the fact that it was something Ron had said. She decided to shrug it off and go to bed. Muttering something to Ron and Harry about being too tired and was going to head to the girls dormitories. She turned around and was stopped in her tracks when she found herself face to face with the new girl herself.

The girl had a slight smile on her face and she was staring intently into Hermione's eyes. Standing there, gobsmacked, Hermione didn't move an inch.

The girl stepped back a few inches and extended her hand.

'Nice to meet you, I'm the ugly new girl who happens to be a slut and a drug user'

She spoke quietly and evenly, with an attractive Cockney accent. The smile was still shining at Hermione and the hand was still extended. Hermione reluctantly took it hiding behind her hair.

Truth be told, the girl was beautiful. Her hair was a deep dark brown, just a shade off black and it reached all the way down to her waist. She also had huge, intense brown eyes, like the Mona Lisa. Her skin was pale olive, similar to that of a Mediterranean woman.

She was a small girl, even shorter than Hermione, and she was noticeably thin. In fact her clothing seemed to be hanging off her and the tank top would have looked ridiculous if it wasn't for the surprising size of her breasts, which gave her a very feminim figure.

The girl walked towards the boys, who were sat gawping at her with their mouths wide open, and she announced that her name was 'Zephyr Star' she was also quick to mention that her mother was high at the time. Quickly a conversation sparked and the boys gave Zephyr all the information they could on Hogwarts while Zephyr tried to explain who she was and where she came from.

'So what were you parents like when they found out about this?' Harry asked, while he and Ron both leaned forward towards Zephyr.

Zephyr chuckled, shaking her head slightly 'I wouldn't know, I haven't met my Dad and I haven't seen my mum since I was 9'

'Really?' said Ron 'Then who were you living with until now?'

Zephyr laughed again 'well on my own, where else?'

Harry looked at her. 'How? You said you were only 16, where do you manage to make that amount of money to pay a rent?'

'Well lets just say your little friend made some pretty close calculations earlier on, speaking of which were is she? I need to know where to sleep'

Zephyr stood up and scanned the room. It was getting late and considering how early she had been woken up, she was pretty anxious to get into a bed.

A/n That's all for tonight thanks for reading


End file.
